


loving you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday I want to tell you how I feel I've never been the type to say what I feel So basically I keep everything inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you

You caught me off guard and took me by surprise

but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your gorgeous light color eyes

"Where your treasure is, your heart will be also" is how the saying goes, is now more than just a saying

I know I don't need to prove my feelings to know they're true

because what I've known in my past, doesn't come close to the experience I've shared with you

I've had the experience of being in relationships before,

no matter how bit it was to the relationships,

however, this is the first time I've been truly happy.

But I've never been the type to say what I feel

I don't know what to say to express what I feel for you,

So basically I keep everything inside me

And with you it was no different

I want to tell you, believe me

I've tried so hard to say something to you

But there's part of me that just can't take that chance to say what I feel

So I doubt that you'll ever know

Which may be fine with you, but it's hurting me

I choose not to show it though

My true feelings I could never reveal to you

I'm not sure what else to do

I'm scared to mess things up

I'm scared you'll say good-bye.

but I'm afraid of the answer you may reveal.

I'm terrified of your rejection

I don't want to be hurt by you, I don't want to be hurt just for the way I feel

When I met you, my life changed

Don't know when this feeling came

I got out of bed one morning

Shocked about this feeling that I've had around you

But I can't force myself to forget you,

I don't have the power or the strength to do so

You gave color to my life

I told myself repeatedly to stay away from you

But my will power goes missing when it comes to you

My mind always telling me to let you go

But my heart is always saying "I Love You"

This heart really rules my mind

And that is why I can't stop this feeling inside

I don't want to be hurt by you,

just for the way I feel I'm not scared to love you,

but I am scared to lose you

You just look at me with your perfect smile.

And make my heartbeat skip.

why is it when you leave,

I can't find myself anymore 'till you come back.

why is it when you say bye,

it seems like forever.

why is it that I can't breathe,

whenever I think about you.

why is it that I can't speak,

whenever I talk about you.

Just the thought of you warms me even on the coldest day

I never thought I'd feel this way but the feeling I have I want to stay.

Everyday my love for you seems to grow


End file.
